


A Vision in Blood

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus loves having control over Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Vision in Blood  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 511  
>  **Summary:** Klaus loves having control over Elena.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1050316.html) at 1_million_words and fits the prompt 'blood play' for my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/498502.html) for 50kinkyways

“You okay?” The concern in his voice was evident as he laid the knife down to adjust the straps holding her captive.

Elena’s eyes were wide with anticipation as she nodded her head. She was a lot more than just okay.

Was there anything better than having Elena, her body bare, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, her breath coming in shortened gasps, waiting for him to feast upon her oh so willing body? He really didn’t think there was. It was a very heady feeling having this much control over her.

Klaus took a step back to admire his handy work. “You are a vision.” He had been lucky enough to see her in a variety of scenes but he had to admit this one was his favorite. She was restrained; a cuff attached to each wrist and ankle with each end fastened to a large, wooden four poster bed. She was held tight and couldn’t move if she wanted to and he knew she didn’t want to. It wasn’t just having her naked and spread-eagled before him that he liked, but the sight of her blood running in long, fine streams down the length of her body that brought out the hunger in him.

Without a word Klaus leaned down and ran his tongue from her toes to the tops of her thighs, hungrily licking away every drop of blood he could find. Not an inch of skin was spared the feel of his tongue or the graze of his fangs as he sought out each drop of blood clinging to her soft skin. Up and down, over and over again until he had licked every drop of blood from her body.

The taste of her blood combined with the heady scent of her arousal fired his hunger for more. A growl of possession rumbled deep within him as he moved closer and closer to...

At the rasp of his tongue on her sensitive flesh, she shut her eyes tight and pulled on the restraints. Her body was wound taut, pleasure bursting through every cell as she squirmed beneath him, begging him without words to never stop the sweet torment.

His eyes were completely feral as he raised his head to look at her. “Watch.” 

It was an order and one she was more than happy to obey. Her eyes snapped open, her breath coming in pants as he lowered his head, his tongue once more beginning to dance across her clit. 

Her blood sang in her veins, her body tightened and she screamed his name as a volcano erupted inside of her, burning her body before leaving her lying limp and sated beneath him. With a soft sigh Elena’s eyes began to slowly close.

At the look of satisfaction on her face, Klaus shook his head as he crawled up her trembling body. “Oh no, love. I’m not through with you yet.” He whispered against the shell of her ear. She was still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm as he slowly slid inside of her.


End file.
